


I Love Him More Than Anything In My Life…

by Sevenwildwaysup



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Drabble, I Love Him More Than Anything In My Life, Love, M/M, Passion, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 07:12:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4995094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevenwildwaysup/pseuds/Sevenwildwaysup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s love to me…</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love Him More Than Anything In My Life…

Title: I Love Him, More Than Anything In My Life …   
Story Type: AU   
Word Count: 100  
Warnings: Love and Passion…  
Beta Queen: Bigj52

Summary: It’s love to me…

 

**I Love Him More Than Anything In My Life…**

I’m looking out the windows, thinking about how much my life has changed since I’ve fallen for Brian.

All too often I’m told I’m too young to be in love, or know what love is. They say what I’m feeling is only infatuation. That it’s just hormones or pheromones.

But I know it’s real. I’m in love with Brian and I know he loves me too. I see it in his eyes, as well as his actions. Like the way he’s more than willing to blow off Michael, just so the two of us can be together tonight.

The End


End file.
